


Steven Universe WWII Concept

by Octosquid



Series: Steven Universe WWII Concept [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Mentions of Hitler and the Nazi Party, Rough Draft, WWII, historical fiction - Freeform, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octosquid/pseuds/Octosquid
Summary: In the heart of the war where the fighting is the thickest, a specialized joint operation task force can be found. Guerrilla Engagement and Munition Sabotage, or G.E.M.S. are tasked with disrupting enemy supply lines, the capture or elimination of high priority targets, and various high risk op operations. With a new recruit in the squad, he must prove his mettle to earn his place among the elite.
Series: Steven Universe WWII Concept [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623889
Kudos: 7





	Steven Universe WWII Concept

**Author's Note:**

> This is a broad outline of what I've had in mind for a long time, and is subject to change. Any feedback is much appreciated.

With America's involvement in the Second World War after the attack on Pearl Harbor, many young recruits were sent to the front in both the European and Pacific Theater, and as Nazi Germany gained more ground, the Allies realized that significant efforts were to be made to stop Hitler's blitzkrieg and push the German forces back. Thus the creation of the special operations task force known as G.E.M.S., with the primary goal to disrupt and eliminate key targets. Utilizing Soviet, English, Australian, and American members, no task is too great, no obstacle too challenging. _Semper in priorem partem promineat.  
  
  
_Operator Name: Margret (Maggy) Bates  
  
Alias: Pearl  
  
Date of birth: September 15 -(Age 32)  
  
Place of Birth: London, England  
  
Bio: Growing up in a rather well off family, young Margret was the youngest of five children, and the only daughter. A natural dancer, she had bright hopes of becoming a professional ballerina someday. After The Great War started, her father as well as three of her brothers enlisted into the army, feeling as it was their proud duty to defend king and country. As the war continued, the letters came in one by one, notifying her mother that each of her sons and her husband had died in battle. To escape the harsh realities of wartime London, she threw herself into her studies and dancing, and eventually earning her way into university. Her ability to learn quickly left her bored with the subjects she studied, offering no challenge, but she found herself drawn to machinery, and how each piece worked for a larger goal. finishing a degree in the arts, she became an apprentice at a mechanics shop, finally offered a challenge with all the intricate moving pieces of the cars and tractors she worked on, and desperately wanting to take apart the new tanks she had seen developed for the war in the new reels. By he time World War 2 stated, she was finally offered the opportunity to do so, and enlisted as a mechanic for the Royal Tank Regiment. Her degree lifting her to the rank of officer, she became astoundingly proficient at on the fly repairs, eventually crewing the new Cruiser Tank Mk 1. Her skills with machinery eventually lead her to be recruited into the G.E.M.S program, and was given the alias "Pearl"  
  
Operator Name: Zlata Petrov  
  
Alias: Amethyst  
  
Date of birth: January 5 -(Age 24)  
  
Place of birth: Alexandrov, Vladimir Oblast, Russia  
  
Bio: Having lived on a farm with a large family, Zlata often acted out for attention. Often pulling pranks on her many siblings and townsfolk, she was known as somewhat of a menace, much to her father's amusement. Having been able to avoid the brutal civil war after WWI, her and her family still held much pride in their country, and had hope for the rising communist party that had gained power. Her antics finally caught up with her when she got into a fight with a few locals at a bar, where a joke she had planned ended up breaking one mans arm. the fight ensued and by the time the local police were there, the bar was a wreck, most of the tables broken, and a man stabbed with a broken bottle. She was arrested and was sentenced to serve for assault before accepting an ultimatum of the Red Army for her sentence. At 18 she was fighting in the border conflicts with Japan. She found that the devices she had used to use as pranks in her youth were easily changed to deal serious damage, grenades replaced firecrackers at the end of the tripwires, and Molotovs became her favorite playthings. As World War Two began, and forces were redirected to the East, she, along with others, were sent to aid the allies as Stalin grew paranoid, and she eventually was recruited into G.E.M.S as a sapper and explosives technician.  
  
Operator Name: Ava Victoria  
  
Alias: Garnet  
  
Date of birth: April 25 -(Age 28)  
  
Place of birth: Winton, Queensland, Australia  
  
Bio: Living alone in the outback with her father, she became self reliant early on in life, her father teaching essential survival skills to survive in the outback, as well as hunting, tracking, and marksmanship. Being isolated for most of her life, having only gone into the nearby town for supplies only every few weeks, she stayed rather reserved, coming off usually as cold. When she did speak, it was brief and to the point, as she preferred to be blunt, thus not making herself many friends anyways. as she reached her teens, her father became ill, forcing her to dedicate larder amounts of time out in the bush to provide for the both of them, often days going by as she tracked her target on foot. Eventually he passed, leaving her unsure what to do next. She decided to enlist in the Australian army, leaving everything behind. As she trained, she opted to join the sniper corps, having showed proficiency with a rifle early on from years of hunting. Joining the newly formed Z Special Unit, she helped recon and sabotage the Japanese early in the war. Her experience with guerrilla warfare and skilled marksmanship made her a perfect candidate for the newly formed G.E.M.S program.  
  
Operator Name: Steven Demayo  
  
Alias: TBD  
  
Date of birth: August 15 -(Age 18)  
  
Place of birth: Beach City, Maryland, United States  
  
Bio: The youngest member in G.E.M.S by far, Steven enlisted as soon as he turned 18, hoping to join the medical corp and save lives. He grew up with nearly nothing, his father providing what he could on meager earnings. Having grown up listening to the heroic tales from The Great War, it was romanticized to him, seen as the adventure of a lifetime, to go off into the world and serve his country and fight evil. Although apprehensive about combat, he enlisted with hopes of joining the non-combative medical corps in the back lines. As he finished his basic training however, he was pushed into the role of a combat medic. While he wasn't always the strongest of the fastest, his sheer determination earned him some praise as he improved day by day, and he embodied the motto "No man left behind". His medical skills were without peer as it seemed as he had a natural gift to treat the wounded. His inviting personality made him well liked, and had the makings of a true leader. On recommendation, and the need to fill a vital roll, He was transferred into G.E.M.S. Having yet to see combat, he is sure he will do his duty to the best of his abilities, and ensure everyone comes home alive.  
  
Thank you for reading, if you have and feedback or suggestions please leave a comment below.


End file.
